Warped
by X-xx-SugarBerries-xx-X
Summary: It started out as a normal Christmas lunch, but when a bunch of oddly familiar teenagers appear out of the blue, it suddenly becomes much more than that. Takes place during Order of the Phoenix. RE-WRITTEN
1. Prologue

**AN: Hey Y'all! This is the rewritten story of Warped! I hope you all like it!**

It was Christmas at The Burrow and the Potter and Weasley family were enjoying themselves thoroughly. The kids were all in the back yard while the adults were inside, enjoying a nice catch up.

After a while, the parents decided to go sit outside for it was a fairly nice day. As they went outside, what they say made them all chuckle. James and Fred were hiding behind the oak tree while Hugo, Rose, Albus and Lily danced around uncontrollably. As they watched, Roxanne, Louis, Molly, and Lucy all ambushed the mischief-makers, with Roxanne pinning her twin to the floor. They others all went for the 12 year-old Potter. Their remaining cousins, Victoire and Dominique, as well as Teddy Lupin, all watched on, laughing, until they went over at broke up the 'fight'.

"It's nice," Ginny said, as the adults watched, "they don't have to deal with what we had to. They get to enjoy life."

"You saying you didn't?" Her husband asked her jokingly.

"No, I'm just saying, they'll all have a good childhood. No danger, loss, grief…" she trailed off as they all remembered that fateful night 19 years ago.

"Your right." George whispered, "It will be nice for them."

His wife leaned into him, comforting him, for she knew he was thinking about his brother, as was everyone else. There special moment was interrupted by Rose shouting, "GIVE THAT BACK YOU FREAK!"

"MAKE ME!" James yelled back, as he and Fred manoeuvred around the adults and dashing into the house, almost giving their grandmother a heart attack. Their cousins, including a very red, very angry, Rose Weasley, closely followed them. It looked as if Ginny was about to go after them until her husband stopped her.

"It's okay," he said, "let them have some fun. It is Christmas after all."

"But- Fine." His wife grudgingly agreed, knowing it was useless to argue. "But James is going to be in _so_ much trouble when we get back home. And with that, they all went into the living room, being careful not to interrupt they children.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the floors above the living room, there was a big argument going on.<p>

"Just give it back to her. It's none of our business James." Louis sighed.

"Yeah, listen to Louis guys. Also, Fred, Roxanne is going to absolutely murder you when she finds us, which she will. Eventually. " Lucy replied.

"Well, I'm willing to take those consequences." Fred replied, now looking terrified.

"Really, are you?" Before Fred could retort however, there was a loud bang and the rest of their cousins stood before them.

"Give me back my diary." Rose said, dangerously quiet.

"No." James said stupidly, shaking his head.

"Then suffer the consequences." Suddenly, Rose lunged at him. James dodged, but by doing so, he slammed into his grandfathers desk, smashing a red and black glass cube as he did so.

"James! Are you okay?" Albus cried, rushing over to attend to his brother.

"Albus, don't-" but it was too late, Roxanne's warning was useless. Albus stepped on the black mist that had emerged from the cube and the room jerked. They was a loud bang, and, as simple as 1,2,3, the cousins all vanished, leaving only Rose's diary.

* * *

><p>Teddy Lupin was annoyed. His girlfriend had left him, again. I suppose he couldn't blame her, with the baggage of her cousins and all, but she could spare some time for him, once in a while. He entered Mr. Weasley's office only to be met by a horrifying site. The desk was tipped over, there was glass on the floor, and Rose's diary was lying there, splattered with blood. Immediately, Teddy rushed downstairs and opened the door to the living room, stopping all conversation.<p>

"Teddy?" Bill asked, "What's wrong? Where are the others?"

"I don't know sir." Teddy replied in a shaky voice, "They've vanished."

All that could be heard was the ticking of the cuckoo clock.


	2. Where are we?

**AN: Heya! How you all doing? I know I need to update Closure, but trust me, I'm working on it! Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I tried 'Mummy! Can I have Harry Potter for my birthday?" Unfortunately, it didn't work.**

* * *

><p>"WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAP-"<p>

" Sirius! Will you please be quiet? You're driving us all bonkers."

Remus Lupin was getting very annoyed. His long time friend, Sirius Black, had decided to start singing whilst magically putting up Christmas decorations and it was driving him-as well as every one else-mad. Sirius, however, was ecstatic. This was the first Christmas he'd actually have company he enjoyed. Harry Potter, the whole of the Weasley family-excluding Percy and Charlie, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks were all joining him for the holiday. They were all currently putting up decorations at 12 Grimmauld Place, by magic and by hand. It was going to be a very Merry Christmas. Or so they thought…

At 6:00pm, everyone gathered round the enormous dining table to have dinner. The meal that Molly Weasley had cooked was enormous. It had everything from turkey to green beans and roast potatoes to gravy. It was going to be perfect. They all took a place and were about to start tucking in when Sirius tapped his glass in a very posh manner, stood up and cleared his throat.

" I would like to dedicate this meal to the Order in hope that we all can play are part well so that Voldemort can be defeated once and for all."

"To the Order." Everyone said, raising their glasses and taking a sip. And with that they all started digging in. After a while chatter started to break out in certain groups. Tonks was entertaining Hermione and Ginny by changing her appearance, Arthur and Molly were chatting with Remus and Sirius about the Order while Ron and Harry were talking to the twins about Quidditch. It was all going very well. Then suddenly…

"Where are we?"

Everyone spun around to find 12 children all with their backs to them.

"I don't kn-hold on, this is dad's old place, right?" said a boy who had messy black hair. He turned to look at the boy next to him, who had curly brown hair.

"Yeah, I think so." The boy with curly brown hair replied.

"Look! I don't care who's house this is, we need to get back!" One girl cried. She looked like the eldest. None of these children seemed to have noticed the members at the table. Until a girl with brown skin and brown, wavy hair turned around and gaped at everyone their.

"Uh, Vicky?" she said. I don't think we're going to be going anywhere for a while."

"Why not?" Vicky replied. She too turned around and she screamed.

"What!" yelled a boy with brown skin and golden hair. "Oh." Slowly, all the children turned around, mouths opening and closing like fish as they did so. Finally, a girl with bushy red hair turned to the boy with curly brown hair and said, "Oooh, Aunt Ginny is _so _going to kill you."


	3. Grandbabies!

**Hey guys! OMG! I'm soooooooooo sorry! You all probably thought I'd abandoned these stories! Well, I haven't. I've just been super busy. I'm working on an original story, so most of my story writing energy has gone into that! Thanks soo much for those that have stuck around waiting for 6 months! Anyway, enough rambling. Here's the third chapter of **_**Warped!**_

* * *

><p>Hermione's mind was spinning. Who on earth were these kids? Why did one of them look strikingly like Harry? Why were they saying it was their dad's old place? And why, was that girl saying Aunt Ginny was going to kill them? It was all too much. Meanwhile, the 12 children looked absolutely gobsmacked. They were staring at everyone in the room. For some reason, none of the Order had gotten their wands out yet.<p>

'I mean really,' Hermione thought, 'even if they are children, they shouldn't be trusted.'

After a while of just plain staring, the boy with brown skin and golden hair stated, "Well, this is awkward." His female counterpart, obviously his sister, stamped him on the foot. "What!" Her brother cried. "It is."

Finally, Lupin stepped forward. "Look," he said, "We don't know who you all are, but judging by your expressions, you know who we are. We're not going to hurt you, because your children, but just introduce yourselves and tell us how you got here." The children looked uncomfortable, but they rearranged themselves in some order. Vicky, the one at the beginning of the line, stepped forward first.

"Um, okay. Before we begin, could you tell us what year this is?"

"1995." Harry replied. He was shocked at how uncanny the resemblance was between him and the boy with messy black hair.

"1995!" Vicky squeaked. "Okay… so that means we're… 22 years into the past."

"Yep. She's definitely going to kill you." The girl with frizzy red hair said to the boy with curly brown hair."

"You're from 22 years in the future?" Sirius asked. "How d'you get here?"

"That doesn't matter right now, Sirius. What matters is that we find out who these children are. Kids, just say your name and age." Molly said sweetly.

"Okay," Vicky said, "Well, um, don't freak out. I'm Victoire Weasley, 17 years old."

"Weasley!" Ron cried. "So, you're our kids!"

"Well, we're not _your _kids. But we're your kids." She said, gesturing to everyone in the room.

"Eeep!" Molly screeched. "Grandbabies!"

"Yeah, _anyway._" The girl next in line said. She had curly red hair and bright blue eyes. "I'm Dominique Weasley, 16. Vicky and Louis are my siblings." She stated, pointing to the two people either side of her.

"Can you say who your parents are?" Ginny asked.

"Um, I don't think that would be a great idea." Louis said. "Not yet anyway. I'm Louis Weasley, by the way, 15."

"Oooh, me next. I'm Lucy Weasley, 14. She's my twin." Lucy squealed, pointing to the girl next to her.

"Yeah, and I'm Molly Weasley II, and as you probably guessed, I'm 14 too." This girl seemed surprisingly bored. She was the only one wearing glasses.

"Okay, moving on to the one you've all been waiting for, I'm Fred Weasley II. 15." The boy winked at Fred and George who suddenly got very excited. But before they could say anything, the next in line cut in.

"I'm Roxanne Weasley, also 15. I apologize for my brother behaviour. He's my twin. He's older by 2 minutes, but don't let that fool you. I'm more mature now than he'll ever be." All the other children started giggling; even the Order couldn't stop themselves from snorting. Fred II just slouched his shoulders and glared at his twin sister, who was looking very proud of herself.

"Anyway, I'm Rose Weasley, 11. Hugo's my baby brother." said the girl with frizzy red hair.

"I'm _not _a baby!" said the small boy next to Rose. "Just because I'm 9, doesn't make me a baby! Ughh, I'm Hugo Weasley, and yeah, I'm 9."

"Yes! Okay, done with the Weasley's. I'm James Sirius Potter II. This is my little bro and my little sis." Said the boy with curly brown hair, pointing to each of his sibling in turn.

"Hey!" Lucy exclaimed. "How come none of us got to say our middle names?"

"Because, you're just not as important as us Potters." James stated proudly.

"Oh, I'll show you who's more important!" Rose cried, and she tried to charge at James, but Roxanne held her back.

"Um, okay. I'm Albus Potter." The Mini-Harry though it was better to keep his middle name a mystery, because at this time, his dad still had a grudge against his namesake.

"Whoa! Harry look alike alert!" George (or was it Fred) exclaimed.

"Ugh!" Albus sighed, "Why does everyone say that?"

"Maybe because you look exactly like dad, Al. I'm Lily Luna Potter." The girl at the end of the line said. "I'm the baby of the family!" Lily finished off sweetly.

"Okay! Hold on. So I've got-" Arthur did a quick head count, excluding the Potters, "- 9 grandchildren!"

"Yeah." Victoire confirmed. She decided not to mention that the Potters were technically there grandchildren too. That could wait for later. The look she gave her cousins made sure that they knew this.

"Wow. I have to sit down." Arthur said. And that's exactly what he did.

"Do I have any kids?" Tonks asked. She was curious to know if she did end up marrying Remus.

"Teddy!" Victoire cried. "Oh! He's going to be so worried!"

"Um, yeah Vicky!" Dominique said sarcastically. "I'm kinda hoping our parents will be too."

"Oh, they'll figure it out. They'll just go upstairs, find the wrecked study, and discover what James did!" Molly II said, glaring at said cousin.

"Oi! It was Albus fault for stepping in that red misty thingy coming from the red cubey thingy!"

"Which you knocked over!" Albus cried. He was not about to become guilty for something his brother had done.

"Yeah, but, Rose was about to hit me!" James protested.

"Only because you stole my diary in the first place!" Rose screamed.

"Huh," James pondered, "I guess it is kinda my fault we're stuck here isn't it."

"Ya think!" His cousins and siblings yelled at him.

"OKAY! We get it! You guys are angry! But just calm down." Hermione soothed. "Would you please explain to us how who got here."

"I think they've already done that Hermione." Ron said, "I mean, James stole Rose's diary, so she was about to hit him, but he dodged and knocked over a red cube, which generated mist, which Albus stepped in when he went to check if James was alright." He looked at the others for clarification.

"Bingo!" Lucy said. "Exactly!"

"Okay," Hermione said, confused, "so who are your parents?"

Roxanne stepped forward. "Well…"

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! Done! Here's a list of the physical appearances of all the Next Gen kids! I hope I did a good enough job in explaining their personalities for me not to have to tell you! (Did that make <strong>_**any **_**sense?) Please, please, please review! Tell me if you think it was OOC! Flames accepted, but please nothing too harsh. Please tell me ways I could improve, constructive criticism always accepted! Stay tuned! Next chapter will be uploaded (hopefully), by next Monday!**

* * *

><p><strong>Victorie Weasley:<strong>

**Age: 17**

**Hair: Silvery blonde with golden highlights, waist-length**

**Eyes: Baby blue**

**Body: Tall, curvy**

* * *

><p><strong>Dominique Weasley:<strong>

**Age: 16**

**Hair: Soft red, slightly wavy, stomach length**

**Eyes: Sea green**

**Body: Average height, very slightly curvy, freckles on face**

* * *

><p><strong>Louis Weasley:<strong>

**Age: 15**

**Hair: Golden, slightly messy**

**Eyes: Deep brown**

**Body: Short and stocky**

* * *

><p><strong>Molly Weasley II:<strong>

**Age: 14**

**Hair: Bright red, curly, down to shoulders**

**Eyes: Dull green**

**Body: Lean, very curvy**

**Lucy Weasley:**

* * *

><p><strong>Age: 14<strong>

**Hair: Bright red, bouncy curls, down to shoulders**

**Eyes: Brown, exactly the same shade as her grandmother's**

**Body: Average height, very curvy like her sister**

* * *

><p><strong>Fred Weasley II:<strong>

**Age: 15**

**Hair: Golden with a hint of strawberry, very lightly combed**

**Eyes: Sea green**

**Body: Lean and muscular, olive coloured skin**

* * *

><p><strong>Roxanne Weasley:<strong>

**Age: 15**

**Hair: Dark brown with lighter highlights, wavy, down to chest**

**Eyes: Deep brown, warm**

**Body: Average height, very curvy, olive coloured skin**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose Weasley:<strong>

**Age: 11**

**Hair: Bright red, frizzy, down to shoulders**

**Eyes: Deep blue**

**Body: Tall, not developed**

* * *

><p><strong>Hugo Weasley:<strong>

**Age: 9**

**Hair: Bright red, shaggy**

**Eyes: Soft brown**

**Body: Small, stocky, though not yet developed**

* * *

><p><strong>James Potter II:<strong>

**Age: 12**

**Hair: Light brown, curly**

**Eyes: Soft brown**

**Body: Lean but not fully developed**

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Potter:<strong>

**Age: 11**

**Hair: Jet black, messy, sticks up at the back**

**Eyes: Emerald green, almond shaped, like his fathers and grandmothers**

**Body: Average height, lean, not developed**

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Potter II:<strong>

**Age: 9**

**Hair: Soft red hair, straight, down to shoulders**

**Eyes: Brown, same shade as her mothers and grandmothers**

**Body: Petite, not developed**


End file.
